Mary's Parasite
by Hannanball13
Summary: Mary wakes up with what she thinks is food poisoning. One-shot! Includes some of Ladypuercoloco's favorite things!


_**Happy Birthday, Ladypuercoloco- thanks for being a role model reviewer, and avid reader! Enjoy your day, and here's a Mary/Marshall story including your favorite things! I hope you don't mind the direction I always take, because this one's no different!**_

_**XXX**_

Mary heard a crashing in the kitchen, pots and pans cascading down each other causing a thunder across the entire house. It had awoken her from a sound sleep, causing her heart to thud violently in her chest, pounding crazily, like it had done on many occasions when she was little. She would run down the hallway, bare feet padding against the hardwood floor as she panicked and cried big tears, until her feet hit carpeting, and the darkness in front of her five year old would disappear from the sporadic, cracking light outside, filtering through the window blinds. She'd leap into burly arms- long, inviting, and really wonderful around her, big hands would caress her back, a deep voice would let out a soothing 'shush,' whilst the clouds continued to collide.

But, today, the sun showed brightly through the curtains, peaking in at her, attempting to coax her from between the sheets, where she and Marshal had spent most of the night. She slid on a t-shirt eyes blinking down the corridor, shuffling to the living room, in hopes of maybe continuing with slumber, as she was still rather sleepy. Last night it had been difficult to feel anything other than the desperation to touch him, to feel what his shoulders felt like, to know if the locks in his hair were as soft as they looked these days.

Now, there was a rumbling knot in her middle, bouncing further and further up her esophagus with each step. She had to stop for a moment to catch her breath, leaning against the wall; she nearly knocked a picture from the wall. She wiped a smudge away, and then straightened it with her thumb, all the while admiring the rather old photograph. It was of Brandi when she was small, wearing one of her pastel green headbands, smiling a front toothless grin with a doll in her left hand. Beside her were Claire, and Robbie, a pair of kids who lived down the street, who had only been allowed over once. They were well groomed, as was Brandie in her ruffle dress, and bouncing curls, but, once their parents caught a glimpse of Jinx stumbling up the driveway one very early morning, Mary didn't remember seeing them ever again. Squish had-had a blast that day.

She shook her head, realizing how overwhelming it had been to suppress the memories of James this past year. She could still recall every detail of that evening, weeping into the shoulder of her partner, taking in the scent of his jacket as she let give away too many years of recollections in her tired mind. Marshall hadn't seen Abigail since that very night.

She hadn't realized she had halted her footsteps again in the opening of the hall, and a smooth, tickling voice filled her ear drums snapping her out of her memory trance, with a warm whisper, "I apologize for waking you, Mare," the smell of him enveloped her nostrils, causing her insides to churn with a vengeance. "You slept like a rock," he swiped the hair from her eyes, eyes sparkling in a blue frenzy of emotions; "I think we both needed last night." He was fully dressed, slacks perfectly covering his lanky legs, grey button up tight in all the right places. There was a smile working its way on his lips, playing for one on her, but he would be disappointed.

Mary wiggled from his grasp, not ungrateful for the feel of his body against her achy one, just intolerant of the warmth of his skin, like a radiator fanning hot air on her already slightly perspiring self. She couldn't stand her utter rejection of him right now.

"Are you feeling alright?" he wondered, brow raised, whisper turning stern and worried.

She wiped perspiration from her brow, "Yeah, I am just having a lagged reaction to dinner last night. That Carne.. Nevada.. Avacado or whatever the hell it was is settled like a boulder in my gut."

Marshall sighed, "It's called Carne Adovada- it's neither the gambling capital of the world, or a pear shaped fruit- and _you're_ the one who told me I couldn't take you to High Finance—

"Forgive me for disliking Trams!" she groaned, interrupting a very Marshall-like explanation, "who wants to eat on a mountain, anyway?" She curled into a little ball, "I feel like I have a parasite!" she complained emphatically.

"As per you these few weeks past, you always feel like you have a parasite," Marshall replied sitting beside her, keeping a small distance between them.

"It's your fault! Stop making me try new things! You know I hate new things!" Mary spat childishly.

He snickered, "Your wish is my command, but let's see if we can get you better before I change my ways, huh? Lay back. I'll see what I can do. Perhaps I'll light a few candles, turn down the lights, and let you nap?" Marshall unfolded the throw blanket from the sofa, and threw it over Mary, giving her a gentle shove so she would lie down and enjoy the pillow against the head rest.

"You don't have to take care of me, Marshall," she yawned. "I don't need you to."

He shook his head, "Mare, I would like very much for your compliance on this issue." He pecked her gingerly on her forehead, "Now let me grab you a brimming glass of ginger ale, and some saltines, and I'll see if Jinx can keep Norah for one more night."

Mary's heavy eyelids shot open, "Nuh-uh! Don't do that, I want her home tonight, Jinx had her for the weekend- that was the deal! Besides, I don't want her near those horses my mother let's roam around her house any longer than possible!"

Marshall exhaled in exasperation, "You know your mother is wonderful with her! And they're dogs, not horses. There's no need to worry, Retrievers are very family-oriented, kind canines, and Norah loves them!"

She hesitated, gulping, with no good enough comeback, and then responded, "I want her home, why is that so hard for you to comprehend?"

He stepped back, a sheepish grin on his mouth, "Of course, Mare. I will pick her up within the hour as planned."

Mary knew he only meant well, but he didn't get how Norah had been her only stability during those bumpy few months after his and Abigail's breakup. She wasn't as strong as he was. She would never be.

It was only a few minutes, while he shuffled around in the kitchen some more, that it took her to fall asleep. Her stomach was still rolling, grumbling, and fiery with revenge; she thought it must have been her body getting her back from the Mexican food the night before

She didn't imagine that when she awoke for the second time that day, that Marshall would be snoozing lightly, stems of Mary's favorite flower gripped loosely in his hand. The length of his arm made it so that the Star Gazer Lily's just barely touched the hardwood floor. Norah had her cheek pressed to his chest, drool dribbling down her chin, most likely exhausted from her hijinks with her grandmother. Her blonde hair was braided, lying flat against her back while she snoozed atop of him.

Mary smirked, no longer aware of the knot in her belly, or the nausea. She didn't imagine how dizzy she'd be when she got to her feet. She let out a rather loud moan as she passed her two conked out roommates. Marshall's eyes opened, "Mare?"

She was long gone, though. Her head was in the toilet bowl, seeing that pork and red chile again did nothing for her mood.

She felt a palm on her lower back, "You have a pretty nasty bug… Are your cramps any better?"

"What do you think, cheekbones?" she retched, "Please, stop, go… get Norah… lunch," she gasped, through gags, "Please?"

He furrowed his brow, "Sure, Mare, but…"

"No 'buts' please, just do it!" she snapped reaching up to flush the remains of her and Marshalls date night dinner down the tubes, so her stomach wouldn't have to be reminded of it every choke, and sputter.

Marshall shrugged, "I'll get on it…"

She found herself slamming, and locking the door behind her, fingers unfolded for counting, and realizing. She pulled through her knotted hair, breath after breath, her eyes widened more, she blinked back her tears- her absolutely confused tears. She was right about her parasite. She was also very right about how it was Marshall's fault.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, it was only a few minutes later, but Norah was up and fooling with a toy, gnawing on it for a moment. She watched her little girl catch sight of something that seemed absolutely mesmerizing to her. As Mary inched closer; she finally had her sights on the reason the tiny tot was so very content, and exactly where that goofy smile was coming from.

It was Marshall.

Her daughter watched his every movement, giggling with glee at the smack of the knife blade chopping the banana and hitting the cutting board, as well as the silly ways Marshall twisted his face for her amusement.

Mary softened, nearly melting at this picture. Suddenly, it didn't seem so scary to have this parasite anymore. It was Marshall's too, after all, which made her believe that the next thirty-six weeks or so wouldn't be so bad at all.

An emotional rollercoaster, yes., but not bad. Possibly very exciting.

"Marshall," she began making her way toward him, "I have something to tell you."

_**Hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday! **_


End file.
